The Descent
by TS13
Summary: Scott needs power. So after talking with Deaton he heads to NOLA and seeks out Klaus Mikaelson. He doesn't expect to throw himself head first into the dark drama of the French Quarter, He doesn't expect to find himself falling for a fiery girl who followed him and he certainly doesn't expect to start enjoying the feeling of taking a life. Rated M for Violence and Sexual Themes.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and The Orignals, along with their associated characters do not belong to me. Only this story does.**

* * *

Loss. What a heartbreaking concept.

Scott McCall has lost a lot of things. He lost his chance to live a normal life during that fateful night in the woods when the Werewolf Peter Hale bit him. He lost his status as a bench warming nobody when he suddenly began to perform like a god on the Lacrosse field. It doesn't stop there, he's lost people too:

He lost his Father when his Mother kicked him out for pushing him down the stairs (He's back, but it's not the same.),

He lost Boyd to the Alpha Pack. What hurts most about Boyd's death is that he only ever wanted to "Not eat lunch alone every day."

He lost Erica to that bitch Kali. Poor, beautiful Erica, Lured into the world of the Supernatural with the promise of escape from her seizures. She never deserved death.

But most heartbreaking of all, he lost his first love, _Allison_.

Allison.

A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She was strong, fearless, independent and determined. She fought as soon as the world of the Supernatural was made known to her. She never gave up and because of that, she became a vital cog in the works of the makeshift pack of Beacon Hills. She gave everything against the Nogitsune, and all she got was a sword through the stomach courtesy of the Oni.

Scott knows, deep down, that had he been _stronger_, had he been _faster_ and head he been _better_, they all could have been saved. Scott knows that he needs to be _stronger, faster _and _better_, because otherwise, the pack won't survive another incursion by the Supernatural, because they are weak. Derek and Peter are the only experienced wolves they have, Isaac is to busy wallowing in self-pity to be an actual wolf. Chris Argent, whilst brilliant at what he does is only one human. One weak, fragile human. The pack does have help in the form of Kira, but she can only do so much, especially because of her status as a baby thunder Kitsune. She is too young to provide any real defence against the stronger creatures of the night. Aiden and Ethan are gone, one through death and the other through moving on. Stiles, for all his quick-thinking and genius is still just a skinny teenage boy. Who also happens to be damaged from his stint as being to object of possession for a malevolent fox spirit. Lydia and Malia are far too inexperienced with their powers to be of any real assistance.

So it falls to Scott to get stronger because the stronger he is, the stronger his pack is.

That's why he's currently in Deaton's clinic, with packed bags and his motorcycle outside waiting.

"Scott, what you're doing is dangerous, a pack without its Alpha there is going to be incredibly hard pressed to defend its territory from creatures who seek confrontation. I advise you to think about what you are doing." His mentor, his boss, Deaton is very clearly concerned with what Scott has chosen to do. His face is contorted into a frown, and his dark eyes portray a concern for not only the safety of Scott, but the safety of the pack.

Scott grimaces, he knew that Deaton would say this, but it does not make him feel any less guilty leaving when the pack needs him most, "I know the risks Deaton, but I need to leave. I need to travel and find someone to teach me how to be strong and how to protect the people I care about, so please tell me where I can go to become the Alpha I should be."

Deaton's frown deepens, and he looks to be in deep thought about what he should say next. Seconds past, and Scott is about to reaffirm his request when Deaton finally opens his mouth again, "Okay Scott, I'll help you." There is no sign of triumph on Scott's face, just acceptance and a nod for Deaton to continue, "I've heard rumblings that big things are happening in New Orléans. Powerful people are playing dangerous games with one another, and one group of people has manipulated one of the most powerful creatures on the planet into coming to New Orléans to help them. His name is Klaus Mikaelson, and he is a hybrid."

"A Hybrid?" Scott asks, confused and irritated by his this new creature that he has never heard of before.

"Yes Scott, a Hybrid."

"Between what?"

"Vampire and Werewolf."

Scott gapes, his surprise plastered all over his youthful face. The idea that Vampires exist fills his human side with a fear that shakes him to the core. But his wolf howls at the prospect of tearing into vampire flesh and draining the life from their unnatural, undead bodies.

"Vampires exist?!" Scott exclaims, disbelieving of Deaton's words.

"Yes, Vampires are very, very real; Along with witches and even a different type of Werewolf."

That last declaration leaves Scott befuddled beyond belief. A different type of Werewolf?

"How _different_ are these wolves?"

"Very different to the West Coast wolves, the wolves in the East can only change on full moons, but when they do, they change fully into a wolf. Luckily for you, you can change when you want. So you will have a distinct advantage over them should you come into conflict with any of them. You'll also likely have the advantage over the vampires in New Orléans. They are all very young as vampires go and you are an Alpha werewolf from the West Coast. They won't have encountered anything like you before, and you being able to shift at will mean that serious harm will come to any vampire who tries to harm you. I must also tell you though; every werewolf alive has evolved to have bites which are poisonous to vampires. Should you bite one, they will die within a few days."

Scott was shocked. There was a whole world of the supernatural out there, and he and his friends had barely scratched the surface of what went bump in the night. He knew what he had to do.

"Where do I need to go?"

"Go to the French Quarter of New Orléans, find Klaus, and you will find what you seek."

"Thank you Deaton. But before I go I will tell you this. If the pack is on the verge of destruction and you really, desperately need me. Call me, I will pick up and I will return to help the pack fight. But until then, do not contact me, do not tell the others were I have gone or what I am doing." Scott looked at his watch, 3:00 AM. "I have to get going now, I have a seriously long ride ahead of me and I need to leave before the other find me gone."

Scott quickly left the clinic before hopping on his bike and putting on his small bag of essential belongings. He knew that he had to do this, and that when he returned, no one he cared about would ever get hurt again,

* * *

**AN: So that's the first chapter done. Hopefully this story will interest people as I (Without giving to much away in this AN) portray Scott's evolution from the white knight who sees the good in everyone into something much different. Let me say this, Klaus is going to enjoy moulding Scott into whatever Klaus wants him to be. As for the summary, try and take a guess as to who the girl is that I'm talking about. I will actually be updating this because it's an interesting story.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Visions

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and The Orignals, along with their associated characters do not belong to me. Only this story does.**

* * *

Of course, had Scott paid better attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the girl hiding behind the wall of the clinic. She heard everything, from Scott's revelation that he was leaving town for a while, to that Vampires, Witches and an entirely different breed of Werewolf existed in the East.

These new pieces of information left her in a predicament. Should she tell the others that Scott was leaving them in pursuit of power? Should she just pretend like nothing happened and that she heard nothing? How about option three; she _follows_ Scott to New Orleans. Scott is definitely going to need some help; after all, he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Yes, that's exactly what she was going to do. If she was a normal person who had a basic grasp on social customs, then she probably would have told her "friends" what Scott was doing. Unfortunately, she has spent most of her life in less than ideal circumstances. Now, how too hotwire a car...

**Hours Later**

"What do you mean Scott isn't here?!" Stiles shouted, confused that Scott had just upped and vanished.

"He isn't here Stiles, all his money, clothes and his bike are all gone. I think he's left us." Isaac replied, a frown etched into his usually jovial face.

I was 11:00 AM, half an hour ago, Isaac and Melissa McCall had awoken to find that Scott had disappeared, along with some of his belongings. Almost immediately, they had called all the members of the pack to a meeting. They had hoped that Scott had just gone to stay the night with Stiles. But that hope was quickly shot down when Stiles had arrived at the McCall household without Scott in tow. The other had arrived soon after, all of them missing their Alpha.

"Hey guys" Kira said, breaking out of her self-induced silence to draw the attention of the other pack members, "Where's Malia?"

"Probably prancing around in the woods somewhere, terrorising bunnies. You know what she's like" Stiles replied, earning a few grins from the people around the room.

Suddenly, Stiles' phone began to ring; it was his favourite sour-wolf, Derek Hale,

"Hey, you find anything?" Stiles asked. The tell-tale sound of hope evident in his voice.

"_No, nothing, I've dropped by the clinic, and all I smell is the faint scent of Malia-"_

_"_Wait Malia?! What would she be doing by the clinic?" That got the attention of everyone in the room, what reason would Malia have for hanging around the clinic early in the morning?

"_If I knew that don't you think I would have mentioned it?" _Derek grumbled, frustrated with Stiles' inability to let him talk for more than five seconds.

"Wow, no need to get so grumpy about it big guy; Have you asked Deaton about where Scott may be?"

"_Yeah, and he doesn't know shit. I listened to his heartbeat as he was answered me and he's either a really good liar, which I'm not inclined to believe, or he was telling the truth. At any rate, I think Scott's left us."_

_"_But why? Why would he leave us?"

"_That's the million dollar question Stiles, one only Scott knows the answer to." _With that parting statement, Derek hung up.

"So" Peter spoke up, "We have no Alpha and our Werecoyote has been smelt in places she has no reason to be. Does anyone else think something shifty is afoot?"

As much as the group hated Peter, he often provided useful insight into subjects such as these. The various nods in agreement from around the room paid testament to that.

"We need to find Malia; she might know where Scott is. But in case she doesn't, we need to start preparing for pack life without an Alpha." Chris said, ever the forward thinker.

Everyone agreed, and quickly left the McCall house to search for Malia. Unfortunately for them, neither Malia nor Scott was in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Thank god for driving lessons! Malia was currently on the I-5 S, following Scott with her keen sense of smell. She was usually totally out of her depth in a car. Even with all the help she had gotten from Stiles and Scott. She still had trouble navigating the roads of Beacon Hills. Having just one long straight road to drive on with Scott as her own personal SatNav, made things so much easier. The grey Honda she was driving took a while for her to steal. Her lessons on "How to commit crime" with Stiles as her teacher were complicated and usually infused with a healthy dosage of insanity. She was keeping herself pretty far back from Scott. She wasn't stupid, if she got to close then she knew that, even with the wind blowing her scent away from him, he would be able to smell her out, and she doubted that her Alpha would take kindly to being followed.

Scott on the other hand was hating the ride to NOLA. Riding on a motorcycle for upwards of seven hours was causing the kind of discomfort nightmares were made of. Worst of all, he kept getting whiffs of something supernatural several car lengths behind him. With the helmet on and the wind blowing in his direction, he couldn't place it, but he knew it was there. He didn't know if it was one of his friends who had decided to follow him, or if it was a new supernatural creature who wanted to try his luck against an Alpha werewolf. Either way, he knew it was following him, and that if it had managed to follow him this far, it probably would be able to follow him much, much further. All of these factors combined made for an unhappy Scott, very unhappy indeed.

* * *

Sabine Laurent, the so called "Drama Queen" of Witches, was at the cemetery along with the other witches. Klaus had struck a deal with Marcel Gerard, the "King" of the French Quarter for the body of the witch Jane-Anne Devereaux in return for the cure for the wolf bite Klaus had given to Thierry. Right now, the consecration of Jane-Anne's body had been completed, adding to the pool of ancestral magic the New Orleans Coven drew their magic from.

Suddenly, Sabine's body went stiff, her eyes rolled back in her head and she began shaking. To anyone normal, it would look like she was having some weird form of seizure. But to the witches of New Orleans, she was having a vision. Almost as soon as the other witches in the cemetery had noticed Sabine having a vision, it was other. One of the elders, Agnes, quickly made her way to Sabine and began questioning her,

"Child! What did you see?" Agnes asked, urgency in her tone.

"Something...different is coming. There are two of them, one Wolf, one Coyote. One Alpha, one Beta. One is pure in spirit, true. The other, wild, more animal then human. They will be twisted and lured into the darkness by the hybrid. They will kill us."

Silence.

Silence.

Quietly, Sabine whispered,

"_They will kill us all_"

* * *

**AN: Boom! Chapter two is done. Kind of a filler chapter as not much actually happens. But We are getting there! The guys and gals in Beacon Hills have no idea what is going on and they will have their own stuff to deal with whilst shit goes down in NOLA! To the reviewer that guessed Malia, you were right! She will be playing a huge role in this story and will also be one of the major influences on Scott and his change as a character. I'm sure you can guess why. Another chapter will be up soon and hopefully we will be getting into some action, stay tuned!**

**On another note, I might change the summary to "Scott breaks the bro code." **

**Please R&R! I need the feedback on how to make this story better.**


	3. Klaus

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and The Orignals, along with their associated characters do not belong to me. Only this story does.**

* * *

It had been a day and a half of riding and gas stops for Scott before he finally entered the French Quarter of New Orléans. Immediately, his nose was assaulted by the repugnant smell of death. Scott grimaced, the scent of –what he assumed to be- Vampires made him want to retch. But at the same time he was filled with a longing that could only be sated by conflict. His wolf _wanted_ to kill the Vampires of the French Quarter, and that terrified him. He wasn't a killer; he saw the good in everyone and everything. But the idea that these repulsive bloodsucking animals that have cheated death were allowed to walk freely around filled him with a burning desire to see them dead. Scott stamped it down quickly, he was **not** a murderer and he'd be dammed if he was going to let his wolf decided his course of action for him.

The night was warm and the streets were filled with busying tourists who had one thing on their mind: Alcohol. It was funny really; they had no idea what dangers could await them in this part of town and unlike Scott, they didn't have claws and a venomous bite to defend themselves with.

Once again, Scott's nose picked up the scent that had followed him ever since he left Beacon Hills. It should have been clearer as to who or what it belonged to now that he was no longer riding his bike and his helmet no longer obscured him. But unfortunately for him, these new scents of Vampire were difficult to get used to and the huge number of them simply overpowered his sense of smell to the point where the scents of other creatures were merely background noise. He'd have to get to a more enclosed area if he wanted to spot his stalker.

Looking for a place to snag his follower, Scott spotted a bar by the name of "Rousseaus" grinning to himself, he makes his way over to it, knowing that this place would be a great way for him to not only find out who's been tailing him, but to listen on some conversations regarding the supernatural.

Bag on shoulder, Scott quickly enters the bar and makes his way to an isolated table in the corner, Away from prying eyes. The scent of vampire was strong in here as well, but he'd gotten used to it (sort of.) and he had his eyes fixed firmly on the door, whoever it was that felt the need to follow him wasn't going to stay unknown much longer.

A few minutes later, the door open and none other than Malia Tate poked her head through the door. Scott almost spat out the water he was drinking when he saw her. Why had _she_ followed _him_? He couldn't understand. Sure, they had trained together and Scott had taught her how to control her abilities, but out of all the people to follow him, fate chose her? It didn't make sense.

Slowly, but surely she made her way into the bar. Her long brunette hair bouncing lightly as she walked. Quietly, Scott muttered under his breath.

"_Malia"_

Malia grimaced before turning her head towards Scott. Plastering a smile on her face, she made her way over to Scott and sat down opposite him. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, it was obvious that Scott had led her into a trap and she jumped head first in anyway. Sometimes she wondered how she survived as a coyote.

"Hey Scott" She said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"I was fine until I found out it was you who had been following me all this time. Why are you here Malia?" Scott asked, a frown etched into his face.

"To keep you from doing something stupid, I heard everything at the clinic Scott; I know what you're trying to do." She replied, knowing brown eyes boring into his.

"And what makes you think I'd do something stupid?" Scott asked sharply, offended.

"Because you're you Scott, from the little time I've known you I've managed to figure out that you're hopeless without anyone to back you up."

Scott sighed in resignation, he knew she was right, and if that mocking smirk was anything to go by, so did she.

"Don't worry; I didn't tell the others, I'm here all on my lonesome."

"Thank god, that makes things so much better." Scott said, he was actually smiling now. Good sign.

"So Scott, I am the only one who feels about a dozen pairs of eyes on me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

She was right, all around the bar people were stealing glances at the two. Some of them were just regular humans who were interested in these new folk they hadn't seen before. But others were observant Vampires who knew something was up with these two strange smelling people.

Even more interesting however, was the man sitting at a table close to them with dirty blonde hair and a clear smirk on his face. Focusing his nose, Scott quickly found something odd about him, he smelt...strange. He smelt like death, leading Scott to at first believe he was a vampire, but then Scott could quite clearly smell the natural, raw smell of a werewolf. But how could someone smell like both unless he was a hybrid...

A Hybrid!

Scott's confusion was quickly replaced by one of happiness and accomplishment. He had found who he had come to find. All that he needed to do now was approach Klaus and strike up conversation. Klaus clearly knew he was supernatural, he probably knew Malia was as well. Speaking of Malia, Scott looked over and saw that Malia had followed his gaze and judging by the look of awe on her face, she had also worked out who they were looking at.

Klaus on the other hand, was intrigued. One of those youths –the male- was clearly a werewolf, but there was something different about him. Something that set him apart from any other werewolf he'd seen before. The girl on the other hand wasn't a werewolf, but she shared similarities with the male which made him think that they had a connection. Same pack perhaps? Maybe they were mated together. No, they weren't mated, they smelt too different. But the eerie similarity they held unnerved him. His gaze met both of theirs and as a show of dominance, he flashed his golden hybrid eyes at them. Immediately, the girl flashed bright blue eyes at him whilst the male's eyes flashed crimson red. Surprisingly, those red eyes of the teenage boy made the wolf in him recoil slightly. Now this was an interesting development.

Scott and Malia were unnerved. Klaus was quite clearly trying to inspire fear into them, and it was working. Just knowing that this man was an immortal mix between Vampire and Werewolf scared them enough. Now to see him deliberately trying to assert his dominance over them made them want to get away from him. And that's what they were going to do.

"Let's get out of here." Scott said, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. Malia was quick to agree and they made their way out of the bar before turning off into an alley. They were making good progress when they suddenly came face to face with two vampires with sadistic grins on their faces.

"Now now" The first one began, menacingly cracking his neck, "Didn't you know? Wolves aren't allowed in the French Quarter."

"Woah man" Scott replied, bringing his hands up to placate the Vampire, whose stocky frame cut an imposing figure, "This is my first time in the Quarter, I didn't know about that rule."

The second –much smaller- Vampire cut in at that point.

"Don't bullshit me kid" He started, his eyes flicking between Scott and Malia, "Everyone knows the rules, Wolves that go into the quarter don't come out alive."

They both took menacing steps forward. Their eyes darkening and fangs extending. It was at that point that Scott and Malia both knew that conflict was the only resolution for this situation. A resolution that Scott's wolf was most pleased with. Malia was also happy, her aggressive nature was pushing her to fight and protect her Alpha.

Just as the stocky Vampire rushed towards Scott, he partially shifted. All red eyes, claws and canines, Scott brought his hand up and grabbed the young nightwalker by the throat before delivering a a hard punch to the stomach. The Vampire doubled over and Scott took his chance. He delivered a knee to the face before grabbing hold of his opponent by the jacket and tossing him into a wall. The bricks crumbled under the impact and the vampire fell to the ground with a shout of pain. His opponent had just assumed him to be a regular wolf. What he didn't expect was a werewolf who could use his powers at will and give him a sound and proper beating.

Malia was also having an easy time, like Scott, her opponent underestimated her and so he was unprepared when Malia also shifted and delivered her claws to his gut before raking upwards and tearing open his stomach. Vampires, for all their strength and speed, were still susceptible to pain and so the vampire that Malia had literally just gutted fell to the hard concrete floor of the alleyway in total agony.

Scott's opponent had seen what Malia had just done to his friend and in his rage he tried to rush her. Before Scott or Malia could even react, the Vampire was on the ground with a hole in his chest. Immediately after, the second vampire also had a hole in his chest.

Before them, they saw the imposing figure of Klaus Mikaelson, holding two hearts in his hands and a wide smile plastered onto his face. He looked at them both, analysing what he saw in front of him. His instincts had been right, these two were different. He thought only Hybrids could manifest claws and canines, but clearly this strange werewolf and his companion had that ability, and they were obviously not hybrids.

"Well now" He said, his striking English accent making him stand out even more from the other super-naturals of the French Quarter, "I thinks it's time we had a little chat."

* * *

**AN: Well that's chapter three. All NOLA, but we will be checking in on Beacon Hills and they will have their own problems to deal with. It won't just be Season 4 without Scott and Malia, They will have an entirely original plotline. Also, this chapter is set in TO: Episode 2. And the bar scene is after Klaus and Marcel talk to each other about Rebekah being back in town.**

**Please R&R! I need the feedback on how to make this story better.**


	4. The Talk

**Okay, so I've decided that shifting between BH and NOLA throughout this story would be to confusing and ruin the flow. So what I'm going to do is write this story totally from the perspectives of the people in NOLA. And then after this story is finished, I'll write another for the crew in BH. It's better this way. Trust me.**

**tablekorner- Yes, Scott and Malia are stronger then your average nightwalker. Probably stronger then the daywalkers as well. Do bear in mind, Marcel is the leader of the New Orleans Vampires and he's only two hundred or so years old. Marcel would probably be stronger then Malia, because she's only a beta and not very experienced at fighting against other Supernaturals. Marcel would probably be able to fight Scott and give him some trouble, but at the end of the day, Scott is an Alpha werewolf who doesn't have the restrictions that the werewolves Marcel has experience with do. Scott also has a lot of fighting experience (Even if he is awful at it in the show.). He's fought Alpha Peter, Derek, Alpha Derek, Hunters, Isaac and Erica, Jackson as the Kanima, the Alpha pack, the Darach and finally the Oni and the Nogitsune. He has _experience _as a fighter, but he doesn't have the _skill_ yet. So yes, Marcel would beat Malia and he would put up a fight against Scott, but he wouldn't beat Scott. Scott's main worries will be the Crescent werewolves, who certainly won't be happy with some new Were's getting involved in New Orleans, the witches, who will be the stay of Scott and Malia very unpleasant, and the humans, who will be playing a role in causing our migrants from Beacon Hills some problems. They certainly won't be having it all their own way, and ass kicking's will be delivered to them. But they will be kicking much ass in return.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and The Orignals, along with their associated characters do not belong to me. Only this story does.**

* * *

"First things first, who are you two?" Klaus asked, still holding the hearts of the two vampires he'd slain in his hands. Although, he really just finished them off. The two youths had done most of the heavy lifting which is what intrigued Klaus most about them. They were different, what with the red and blue eyes along with the deadly capability to manifest aspects of their supernatural form. The way they easily dealt with the two night-walkers definitely showed that they had some experience in combat. Although the female was much more vicious in her attacks then the male, who seemed to aim for incapacitation rather then grievous bodily harm.

Klaus was drawn out of his musing when the male of the two spoke up.

"Hi" He began, an awkward smile on his face as he tried to introduce himself whilst standing beside two dead bodies, "I'm Scott and um...this is Malia." He finished, gesturing to his female counterpart, who had taken up a rather aggressive stance in front of "Scott" Klaus grinned at this, the protectiveness of this "Malia" was a clear sign of a pack relationship, one that seemed to be between an Alpha and a Beta. Although, he'd never met an Alpha werewolf with red eyes and a beta who wasn't actually a werewolf. Just another confusing thought to add to the ever growing list in his head.

"Well it's certainly interesting to meet you two" Klaus said, his face still etched into a grin, "I'm-"

"Klaus Mikaelson." Scott interrupted, confidence in his tone. As though he had been _searching_ for Klaus.

Klaus' grin grew wider, "Well now" He said, "Someone's well informed."

Malia rolled her eyes at this, "Of course he is, he _did_ come here to find you after all." The snark in her tone was not lost on Scott and he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to reign it in a little. She did, but then she shot him a questioning glance about the hand on her shoulder. Scott quickly took it away, averting eye contact awkwardly.

Klaus however, either didn't notice or didn't care, "Really?" he asked, his eyes lit up with curiosity, "Now why might that be?"

Scott sighed and took a step forward, bringing his body level with Malia, "Because I'm weak." He said. Straight and to the point. Typical.

Klaus chuckled at this, "With the way you dispatched of that Nightwalker with minimal effort, I somehow doubt that."

Scott shook his head in annoyance, "Okay then, I'm strong, but I'm not strong enough." Scott took another step forward, he was barely a step away from Klaus now, "The people I care about are always getting hurt and I'm never strong enough to protect them." He didn't mention Allison, it was still an emotional subject and he wasn't going to start tearing up in front of one of the most deadly creatures on the planet.

Klaus shot Scott a questioning look, "Yes yes, your sob story is all well and good-" Scott bristled at this, but said nothing,"-But what do you want me to do about it, I'm not going to come to wherever you live and act as a bodyguard."

Scott shook his head, "No, I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly, trying to get to the whole point of him being in New Orleans, "I want you to _train_ me to bet stronger and to be a better protector to the people I care about."_  
_

Klaus nodded, understanding finally creeping in,"I see. So you want me, the immortal, one thousand year old vampire and werewolf hybrid to train you, because your incompetent." He said, an air of mocking entering his voice.

Scott visibly bristled in response, but nodded all the same.

Klaus clapped his hands together, that smirk which Scott was _really _starting to dislike still on his face, "Well then, normally I wouldn't take some random teenagers under my wing, but you two intrigue me. So i'm willing to teach you all I know about crushing my enemies and protecting the people I love." He didn't need to ask what Malia wanted, he could tell that Scott was her Alpha and that she would go were he goes.

Scott smiled for the first time since being in the presence of Klaus,"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said his smile splitting into a full grin now.

* * *

The conversation died off quickly. Klaus gave Scott and Malia the address of were he was staying during his time in New Orleans -a manor that resided by a former slave plantation- and then he got a call which seemed to agitate him greatly. Klaus stormed off muttering under his breath about "Stupid women leaving the house."

Scott and Malia were alone now, pondering their next move.

Malia cleared her throat, causing Scott to glance over at her. "So Scott" She said taking a step towards him, "What are we g-going to do." She hadn't meant to stutter, but it was late at night and she was just _so_ freezing, as shown by her incessant shivering.

Scott laughed, causing Malia to glare at him and wack him on the arm, "Ow!" Scott said, still in between breaths of laughter. He stopped quickly when he spotted Malia glaring fiercly at him. He was an Alpha, but she was _vicious_. Scott took off the jacket he was wearing before gingerly offering it to Malia. She looked at it for a moment, as if to see if it was some kind of elaborate joke on Scott's part. When she saw that it wasn't, she took it before quickly putting it on and zipping it up tight. She shot a grateful smile at Scott, which he returned fully.

"Anyway." Scott said, drawing attention back to the matter at hand, "We're going to go to Klaus and he's going to train me, and in turn I'll train you. In return, we'll help him out I guess."

Malia nodded, accepting the answer. Although she didn't show it, she knew that if Scott was actually going to be able to protect the pack, then he needed to be able to take a life without hesitation. She could do it, but she had spent most of her life as a coyote before now, the lessons about not hurting others that was drilled into her head as a young girl had been all but forgotten. She could and would kill to protect the pack and she was going to show Scott that it really wasn't that difficult and that it was totally necessary. Who knows, he may even enjoy it.

Not wanting to be in an alleyway with two dead bodies any longer, they both quickly made their way out onto the pretty much deserted street. They'd been talking to Klaus for a long while, and most of the people who had adorned the streets earlier were either at a hotel or passed out in a gutter. They both began the lengthy walk back to were they originally parked their transport. Thankfully, Malia had been following Scott, so her car and his bike were parked in the same place. Even though they were both Supernatural creatures who almost never ran out of energy, they were still lazy fuckers.

* * *

Marcel Gerard, the self-proclaimed "King" of the French Quarter was sat brooding in his bedroom at his compound. Thierry had recently told him that two nightwalkers had been found dead in an alleyway. When he had asked what had killed them, Thierry told him that their hearts had been pulled out and that one of them had extensive claw marks across their stomach.

At first, Marcel had assumed that Klaus had been responsible, the claw marks and the heart removal were tell-tale signs that a hybrid had done the deed. But then he remembered that Klaus was actually _friends_ with him now and that no nightwalkers in their right mind would dare attack the immortal hybrid.

That lead him to thinking _what_ could have done this to his men. It was certainly no werewolf, they were all trapped in their wolf forms in the Bayou, they never would have made it into the French Quarter. It wasn't a witch, because witches didn't have claws.

Marcel leant back in his chair, sighing deeply. This was a tricky development, a tricky development indeed.

* * *

**AN: Chapter four is in the bag. Sorry for the long wait, I had work and my endless laziness to contend with when writing this chapter. No action, but I hoped you liked the chat between Klaus, Scott and Malia and also the Scott/Malia moment I had in there**

**Please R&R! I need the feedback on how to make this story better.**


End file.
